


Video Game Club

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin try to figure out a way so that they could spend a lot more time with each other without it seeming suspicious around the school. Gavin comes up with the idea of making a Video Game club (called Achievement Hunter), where all they do is “play video games” (it’s really just several make-out sessions). Gavin was sure that no one would want to join—that is, until someone actually wants to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Game Club

“How come we can never hold hands when we walk in the hallway?” Gavin asked, a little disappointed that he can't spend time with his boyfriend while they were at school.

Michael pursed his lips and gave a small, exasperated sigh. “We're _secret_ , remember? Nobody knows that we're dating and I prefer to keep it on the down low.” Michael tapped the end of his pencil on his knee, grimacing at the sheet of homework in front of him. “I've explained this many of times, Gav. People are assholes, and I don't want people to make fun of us—most importantly, you. I know how sensitive you get when people fuck with you.”

Gavin smiled, Michael's consideration making his stomach flutter with nervous (but happy) butterflies. “I know, I know. It's just that...I'd like to hold my boyfriend's hand in the bloody hallways without people acting like plebs about it.” Gavin wrote something on his own piece of paper and looked up at Michael. “We can barely meet outside of school, either.” Gavin set his pencil down and leaned against Michael, his head on his shoulder. “I just want to be with you, Michael.”

“Stop whining. I know.” Michael closed his eyes and leaned his head on Gavin's. “You don't have to keep saying this. There's nothing we can really do about it, you know.”

“We've been dating for nearly three bloody months and we can't even flaunt our happiness around in a school hallway without the worry of being made fun of.”

“Yup. People are just so fucking ignorant that it's disgusting.” Michael groaned and set his homework aside, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Do you have an idea?”

“Not really.” Gavin paused. “Well, maybe one.”

Michael sat up, Gavin's head falling to the side. “Ow! Michael, you should have told me before you--”

“What's the idea? What could you possibly have that we haven't thought about already?” Michael said, desperately. He grabbed Gavin's hands and held them. “Spill it, dude.”

Gavin chuckled slightly and sat up straight. “Students can make clubs, right?”

“...Yeah?”

“And we like video games.”

“Yeah, but where are you--”

“Just wait.” Gavin sneaked a hand out of Michael's grip and held a finger up to his mouth, signaling to Michael that he needed to be quiet. Michael pursed his lips and waited for Gavin to continue. “We like video games, and we have the opportunity to make a club. Michael, we can make a video game club!”

“Yeah, but we have to let others join it when they want to.”

“Who is going to join a bloody video gaming club?” Gavin rolled his eyes. “We can just _pretend_ that we're doing club activities when really, we're just sitting in the room and spending time with each other. I doubt that anybody will join the club.”

Michael shrugged. “If you think so, then I guess it's worth a try.” Michael sighed. “We can bring it up to the principal tomorrow, then.”

“Tippity toppers!” Gavin made a little squeak and clapped his hands. “What are we naming the club?”

“Fuck if I know.” Michael shrugged, then smiling at Gavin and his goofy smile. “Something with Achievements, 'cause you know, Xbox.”

Gavin hummed, closing his eyes and thinking of a catchy name that they could name the club. “Well, it can't be something too eye-catching, right?”

“Why not?” Michael asked as he started to put his homework away back in his backpack, not caring that it was left unfinished. It's not like he really cared for math in the first place—besides, this talk was way more important to him than anything math related.

“If people like the name, that means they'll want to join the club!” Gavin threw his arms up in the air. “So, why don't we give it a lazy name?”

Michael shrugged. “I think we should make a cool name. We'll be a part of the club, so we can't really just half-ass it and then be the members of that half-assed club. Do you see where I'm getting at?” Michael paused, and he nodded. “Got it. How about 'Achievement Hunter'?”

“'Achievement Hunter'?” Gavin asked. He stared at Michael with a blank face for about five seconds before nodding. “Ohhh, like we hunt for Achievements and stuff? I like that. Bloody well thinking, boi.” He noticed that Michael was holding his hand up in the air, so Gavin took the chance and slapped his hand against Michael's, making sure not to leave him hanging. “'Achievement Hunter'; I couldn't have thought of a better name.”

Michael winked. “Of course. That's why I'm here, to guide you through it. If I left you to come up with the names for anything, I'd probably get something that literally _nobody_ would fucking understand, because you don't make any sense half of the goddamn time.”

“Wow, that was rude.” Gavin frowned, slapping the side of Michael's arm.

“Shut the fuck up. It's been three months, you should be used to this by now.”

The next morning at school couldn't have gone any smoother.

“You guys want to make a club?” The principal asked, looking at them with disbelief. “Nobody has made a unique club in nearly two years of my time being here. What compelled you to create one?”

Gavin's eyes widened and he shrugged. He gave a little couch and sputtered, “Well, we want to make something that everyone else will have fun with. Nobody can say 'no' to video games, sir.”

The principal shrugged. “I suppose. I don't see why it wouldn't be a problem.” He opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out an Application Form. “Fill this out and you'll be good to go. You guys can designate a room for the club after school today and start your first meeting, if you wish.”

Michael and Gavin looked at each other, exchanging grins, and Gavin filled out the application. Once it was all filled out, they handed it back to the principal. They left the office and, in front of the closed door, they hugged.

“Gotta hurry.” Michael whispered, pulling back away from the hug. He smiled and waved at Gavin, heading the opposite direction that Gavin needed to go.

And, of course, after school was more than exciting. They both met in front of Gavin's locker and, after gathering all of their homework, headed to the second floor where all of the clubs were held.

“Let's go for something secluded.” Michael commented as he pulled Gavin to the end of the hallway. Nobody was roaming around, so they took the chance to hold each other's hands for as long as they could. “If it's secluded, nobody will be able to find it unless they search the halls completely.”

Gavin nodded, pointed to his left. “Go down this hallway.”

Michael obliged and pulled Gavin down the dimmed hallway. He stopped when he saw the opportunity to take another turn.

“Take another left.”

And, sure enough, a lone room sat in the dark. Despite the fact that it was obviously abandoned, it was well-kept and clean enough. “Good enough.” Michael shrugged, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it to open the door. “It's even unlocked already?” Michael pushed the door open and looked inside. He flipped the lightswitch on and grimaced. “Smells kinda disgusting.”

Gavin inhaled and pursed his lips. “Yeah. We'll need air freshener, or something.” Gavin let go of Michael's hand and he stepped in, looking around the room. “It has a lot of room, for two people.”

Michael winked and patted Gavin's back. “Assuming that nobody else will join.” Michael leaned against the door and crossed his arms. “We'll have to bring our Xbox's to school tomorrow. Put it in here before school starts and make sure we get a key from the principal so we can lock the door.” Michael tapped his foot on the ground and looked at the walls. “If we get an okay from him, we can spruce the room up a bit. Draw on the wall with my _amazing_ art skills and draw the Xbox logo or something.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, begging to differ with Michael's so called 'art skills'. “Whatever you wanna do, love.” Gavin turned around and smiled. “...We're not gonna play a lot of video games, are we?”

“Nah.” Michael shrugged, moving out of the way so Gavin could walk out of the room. He flipped the switch to turn the light off and he shut the door. “What do you think? We're not gonna _actually_ take care of a club.” Michael sighed and nodded. “I'm not willing to do all of that work.”

“Me neither.” Gavin agreed, and he patted Michael's shoulder. “I kinda figured you wouldn't want to.”

“I mean, yeah I guess we'll play a bit here and there but hell, we'll do our own games.” Michael replied and winked. “...If you know what I mean.”

Gavin chuckled and felt his face turn a bit hot. “Thought so.”

They parted ways and, for the rest of the night, were beyond excited. Containing excitement was something they weren't capable of doing.

Throughout the entire day of school, they could not sit still. Gavin's legs would bounce up and down quickly and Michael's fingers would tap loudly on the desk—gaining the attention of the teachers and the other students. They wouldn't realize it until somebody had to tell them to stop, and even then, they couldn't even keep themselves still. It wasn't until the bell rang that both boys jumped out of their seats and ran straight to the clubroom, not bothering to stop at their lockers.

Michael quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open, Gavin following in a few seconds later as he huffed and puffed from the running and the stair-climbing he had just done. Gavin shut the door and leaned against it, taking a breather.

“You okay?”

Gavin looked up, his mouth wide open as he panted. “...No.”

“You didn't have to run.” Michael crossed his left leg over his right one as he leaned back into the chair. “We have plenty of time.”

“I know.” Gavin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, setting his books on the table beside his 'desk'. His console and monitor sat next to it. “It's gonna be a haul to take these back and forth every day.”

Michael shrugged. “Doesn't bother me.”

Gavin sat down next to Michael, and small smile on his face. “Of course it doesn't.”

“Yeah, boi!” Michael squeaked and leaned in closer to Gavin. He rested his forehead against Gavin's and placed a small kiss on Gavin's nose. “We can just do this all day, if you want to.”

“...I'm okay with that.” Gavin chuckled and placed a small kiss on Michael's lips. “I guess we can call it 'Achievement Kissers'?”

“That was lame as fuck.” Michael replied, then kissing Gavin back on the lips. They continued with these small kisses, back and forth, for at least five minutes before Michael grabbed Gavin and literally pulled Gavin onto his lap. Instead of the small kisses, Michael kept his lips firmly placed against Gavin's; Gavin breathed heavily through his nose and he closed his eyes, Michael's embrace more than comforting. He wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and sucked gently on Michael's bottom lip, Michael doing the same thing to Gavin's upper lip.

And that's exactly what would happen every day when they attended club. They would 'play games' (not of the video kind) and not even turn their consoles on once. They knew that they would just use the extra time to be as close as possible, and even though it interfered with the actual purpose of the club, they didn't mind—it's not like the principal came to check up on them anyway.

Despite what they originally thought about how nobody would want to join a lousy video game club, they didn't expect one person to walk into the room in a particular moment when they were in the middle of a very heated kiss.

They didn't hear the door open, but when Michael opened his eyes for a brief second, he quickly pushed Gavin away—Gavin fell to the ground and he yelped with pain.

“Ow, Michael! That wasn't nice. You little bugger, I would have easily just moved off of you--” Gavin noticed that Michael's eyes were wide and staring at the door. Gavin turned around and squeaked when he saw a person standing there, his own eyes popped out. He pointed at the door.

“Should I just leave, or...?” The guy started, his voice a little quiet. “Didn't mean to intrude on your guys' moment.”

“How the hell did you get in?” Michael asked, a little confused. “I could have sworn the door was locked.” He looked down at Gavin. “Were you the last one in?”

Gavin pursed his lips and looked back at Michael. “I _might_ have forgotten to lock the door when I came in here.”

“You're a fucking mong. I hate you.” Michael sighed and leaned back into his chair, brushing his hand through his hair. He looked back to the guy at the door and shrugged. “Well, what do you want?”

“I wanted to join.”

Gavin gasped and looked over to Michael. “You want to _join_?” Gavin asked a few seconds later when he realized that Michael refused to talk. “Why?”

“It's a fucking video game club, why _wouldn't_ I join?” He shrugged. “I never thought a club like this would get passed so I dropped my idea of it, but here we are.” He pulled up a chair and made himself comfortable, pushing the door shut when he got settled down. “What, did you guys think nobody would join the club?” He waited for the other two to answer. Michael and Gavin exchanged glances. “Idiots.” He remarked, putting his hands behind his head.

Gavin got up from the floor and sat back in his chair. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it immediately when he realized that he didn't know what to say. Apparently Michael felt the same way, because he tapped his foot awkwardly on the ground and refused to make eye contact with the guy. He wished he could punch Gavin right now, because Gavin was the one who insisted that nobody would join. He knew he would never trust Gavin again.

“Oh, the name's Ray.” Ray added in, giving a slight nod. He looked around the room again and noticed the two consoles sitting on the desk behind Michael. “Did you guys even do anything yet? You know, other than eating each other's faces out.” Ray rolled his eyes. “From my understanding, you guys made this club a week ago?”

“Ah...yeah.” Michael replied, scratching the back of his head out of nervousness. “We did. And no, we don't do too much.” He paused, noticing how red Gavin's face was—he looked extremely concerned. “We honestly thought no one would want to join, so we...just kinda wasted our time.” Michael coughed, still refusing to make eye contact with Ray. It was awkward enough that he managed to walk in on them, and conversation was almost impossible.

“I honestly thought this club was legit.” Ray smirked and sat up in his chair. “You guys are so fucking stupid, oh my God.” Ray started to chuckle and he shook his head. “Holy _shit_ , I stood there for literally three minutes before you even realized I was there.”

“ _Three_ minutes?” Gavin asked, his legs stomping on the ground in a fit of what might be rage or embarrassment, or both. “Why didn't you bloody say anything?”

“Didn't want to ruin your guys' fun. It looked like you were _really_ into it, so I wanted to be the polite guy that I am and wait until you were done or until you noticed.” Ray paused. “The reaction I got wasn't what I expected, but hey. At least you got your extra three minutes to practically fuck each other's mouths.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“I don't know, I've never been in a relationship. It sounded right.”

So all three men talked for the next hour, albeit awkward more than anything, but they managed to get to know each other more.

And after much hesitation, Ray was accepted into the club.

After the meeting and once they parted ways from Ray, Michael groaned. “I can't believe that happened. I still hate you.”

“No you don't!” Gavin frowned, holding onto Michael's arm. “How was I supposed to know that _someone_ would actually want to join?”

“I don't fuckin' know.” Michael shrugged. “At least he was cool about it.”

They walked in silence for a couple of more seconds before Michael spoke up again, “Looks like we don't have anywhere for only the two of us to hang out.”

“Hey, you didn't have to let Ray joined.” Gavin pouted.

“But he wouldn't stop _asking_ about it. I fucking gave in and let him. Besides, I guess it wouldn't be too bad with him in the club. I heard about him a lot around the school when he had just transferred and it was usually about how fucking amazing he was at gaming. Supposedly, he gets all of the achievements in every game he touches like it's fucking nothing.”

Gavin shrugged. “So he's new? Never heard _any_ of it.”

“I'm not surprised.” Michael replied. A few seconds later, he added, “I won't stop hating you.”

“But that's not going to stop you from kissing me, you cheeky little smegpot.” Gavin tapped Michael's nose with his finger and chuckled.

“...Yeah, I guess you're right about that.”


End file.
